Something Bad
by TruSmurf
Summary: ONE SHOT. a bad snow storm causes Fi to worry for Carey's safety, and Jack to glimps Fi's paranoia and possibly begin to understand her greatest fear may not be the supernatural world.


Hi, OK so this is my first So Weird fic, also my first one that actually kinda worked out without a romance. It is also complete, so if you are waiting for a second chapter you're wasting your time. I have no intention of adding onto this, sorry to all who wish for more. I wrote this as a homework assignment for my English class. We were suppose to write a short story using all of our vocab words for the week, our weekly list contains 10 words so naturally everyone in my class had story's that consisted of 10 sentences, and me being a writer, went above and beyond the expected and actually wrote something with a plot. Anyways lets just say that I have dazzled my class with my ability to come up with a story that had charterers and dialogue. To be completely honest, this is not my best work. Me being me, I forgot about the assignment and wrote this in the first 10 minuets of class, the ending got jipped a bit so I could present it in-front of the class without losing points for it being technically late. I got voted best writer in my class... there wasn't much competition, like I said this isn't my best work. I am telling you all of this because you might notice some of my word choice is odd. That is because I was required to use a list of 10 words, so, I will subscribe to the first person to find all 10 vocab words used, I did misuse one of the words so please don't comment on that. Like I said written in 10 min. so enjoy, review, tell me what you think, and have fun finding all 10 words. Oh and PLEASE let me know if I was able to use the words naturally at all, thanks.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Something Bad**

Fi watched her brother repose on the couch, his relaxed demeanor seemed to tont her.

"Jack, how can you be so calm?" Fi asked, a truculent edge to her voice.

"Fi, I told you, Carey is fine." jack answered, rolling his eyes at his sisters ability to jump to conclusions

"Jack, Carey should have been here by now. What if he..."

"What if he got hit by some aliens on there way back to the mother ship." Jack interrupted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or what if a hitchhiker got Carey to pick him up and Carey is currently in some death trap were he has to horribly mutilate himself or die a horribly painful death because he doesn't appreciate his life enough. Or maybe some some ghost keeps calling his cellphone, telling him how he is going to die and Carey is..." Now it was Fi's turn to interrupt.

"Or maybe he lost control of his car and went off the road because of the snowstorm." I plodded over to the window, the storm seemed to be getting worse.

Jack didn't say anything. He was somewhat shocked at the realistic nature of his sisters worries. Usually she was afraid of fictional, supernatural monsters. And whenever she brought up the weird stuff, she was abominable in her arguments to prove that supernatural things were real.

"I'm not a moron Jack." Fi continued as she glared at the never-ending fall of snow. Tomorrow the yard would be an infallible blanket of white fluff. But tonight, the snow seemed to be a virulent enemy, the cause of Fiona's fear. "Just because I am open minded to explanations outside what scientists say is possible doesn't mean I don't see the 'realistic' explanations as well." Fi explained, adding air quotas to the word 'realistic'.

Jack looked at his sister, he knew he should apologies. He had been remiss in his duties as an older brother. Instead of comforting his sister, he teased and poked fun at her fears. There she stood, worrying about Carey, and all Jack did was throw some sarcastic comments out.

Fi didn't so well with cars, ever since she learned what happened to their father. It was odd because she herself was had no problems being in cars, no matter how bad the roads were, but if it was someone ells in the car, she would get all weird and nervous until everyone was safe and off the roads.

"Fiona, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Jack said as he walked over to his sister. "I'm sure Carey is fine."

"I'm not so sure he's fine." Fi answered, looking up at her brother, unfeigned fear and worry filling her eyes.

"Fi, nothing bad is going to happen to Carey. He is a great driver and he knows to pull over if the roads are too bad." Jack reassured her, however he could tell it hadn't worked. "Why are you so set on thinking something bad is going to happen?"

"I don't think something bad is going to happen, I just have a feeling something bad already did." Fiona turned her gaze back to the window. "We just haven't found out about it, yet."

The temerity of her statement shook Jack to the bone. It was as if her words alone had the power to make something, just because it was Fi who said them.

In that moment the phone range, causing Jack to jump. They both stared at the phone for a moment, then Jack looked back to his sister, a mournful yet accepting look filled her eyes. Jack gulped and wrinkled his nose at the phone, as if he smelled something pungent.

"Something bad." was all Fi said before leaving Jack to answer the phone.

welp, that's about it. Like I said before, no, there will not be second chapter or sequel. Sorry if you really wanted one, but I feel the story is more effective without knowing what happens. I don't even know if Carey makes it, or I someone ells ends up getting hurt, or if absolutely nothing happens an Fi is just paranoid. I honestly don't know. Well if you have any ideas please share them in the review section. Please don't fill the review section with pleads for a second chapter, I have no more to write for this story and would very much enjoy reading what you actually thought of the story, and what you think happens when Jack picks up the phone.


End file.
